HIM
by sehogg
Summary: what if edward didnt like classical music but liked the band him instead POV's from the cullens and bella
1. Chapter 1

HIM

HIM

Chapter 1

Edward POV

Hi my name is Edward Cullen I am 17 years old but I have been this age since 1918 and it is now 2008. Why haven't I aged at all? I'll tell you but the truth may be hard for you to believe or may scare you away. I'm a vampire a creature who looks human but has fangs and feeds on blood to survive. I'm essentially 90 years old but I still and will always look like I'm 17 I will always look this way because being a vampire means your immortal. How did I become a vampire well in 1918 when I was 17 and in the hospital in Chicago I was dying of the Spanish influenza my parents had already died in the hospital from the same disease. Carlisle saw me I was one of his patients you see Carlisle is a doctor and he figured the only way to save me was to turn me into a vampire. The only ones who know what I truly am are my adoptive parents (Carlisle family of all of us he turned), and Bella my human girlfriend, and Jacob Black and his pack of Quileute Native American werewolves living in la push. But enough about me this is about my favorite band HIM the best band of metal/rock ever. My two favorite songs are rip out the wings of a butterfly and vampire heart for obvious reasons. This band I'm always listening to in my car (a silver Volvo) my ipod is filled with all the songs they have ever made, or at home in my room on my stereo it can be heard blasting through the Cullen mansion. The only time im not listening to it is when I'm at my girlfriend Bella's house cause her father Charlie didn't like my taste in music or me very much for that matter. That is probably because being a vampire I have white pale skin. Bella does not mind my taste in music in fact she like the song vampire heart she calls it our song because it sounds like its being sung about a vampire and a human in love which is what bella and I are a human and a vampire in love.


	2. Chapter 2

HIM

HIM 

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Hi im Bella swan soon to be Bella Cullen, Edward is my fiancé still trying to get used to that fact marriage is a large word for me and im afraid of Edward and my marriage not lasting long. I am a human but that will change soon see after my wedding to Edward he is going to turn me into a vampire. I love my fiancé im just scared of commitment I also love my fiancé's taste in music, which is what this story is really about. Edward loves the band HIM and his favorite song is vampire heart if u cant figure out why by now then wow. Everywhere he goes he always has the band HIM playing on his ipod, in his Volvo, and blasting away from his room in the top of the Cullen mansion. It never gets old im just to it by now in fact sometimes whenever Edward and I go somewhere in the Volvo I often sing along with him to the music. I think the song was made to be sung through the eyes of a human and a vampire couple in love, which if that's the case was made for Edward and I because Edward is a vampire and I am still human for right now at least. Edward's second favorite song is rip out the wings of a butterfly. He believes it describes what he's gonna do to me when he turns me into a vampire which he is not happy about by the way. He thinks he's ripping out my wings aka my humanity as a mortal human. I strongly disagree with this the only thing I agree with this song is the part that says let me love. Why do I agree with this is because for 90 years Edward has been alone mate wise he had no bloodmate till I came along he just never fell in love with anyone. He had to wait 90 years to fall in love and not fall in love with another vampire but me we just clicked I found out what he truly was and instead of freaking out and being scared like most people would I was and still am completely ok with the fact that he is a vampire. Sure sometimes it grosses me out seeing him feed on animals blood but im used to it now it's Edwards turn to love so I let him love he chooses me and that makes me feel special.


	3. Chapter 3

HIM

HIM

CHAPTER 3

ALICE POV

Hi im Alice Cullen and I'm Edwards's adoptive sister I am also a vampire like my brothers and sisters that Carlisle turned when my adoptive brothers and me were dying. I don't remember my human life its all a blur all I know is some vampire turned me before Carlisle found me and the rest I cant remember. My brother Edward's taste in music is ok not exactly my style but it's not bad either. He is constantly without stop listening to HIM 24/7 sometimes our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme sometimes get annoyed by it when it's blasting away in his room at full volume. His top favorite song vampire heart is kinda cool I guess it's about vampires which is what my adoptive family are vampires. I sometimes listen to it with Edward if I'm riding with him in his Volvo or hanging out with Edward and Bella his newborn vampire fiancé. She is always singing along with Edward to vampire heart they aren't the best singers but they still sing. Its sometimes funny to see in my visions those two either doing karaoke to HIM or just singing in the Volvo. Once in one of my visions I even saw they singing in front of Charlie Bella's dad just to annoy him because he doesn't like the band very much. Poor Charlie even for a cop he's a sweetie I think. If you were to ask any of my other two brothers Emmett or Jasper they would probably tell you that they thinks Edwards music is awesome and the best. Sometimes when I walk through the mansion I see Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper listening to HIM and playing air guitar together in Edwards's room, its hilarious to watch them and they never notice me. I guess that's one of the perks of being a vampire is that sometimes even other vampires don't notice you if you don't want them too it comes in handy for spying or pulling pranks on humans and other vampires. I think that metal or rock whatever the genre of HIM is ok but I prefer hip-hop.


	4. Chapter 4

HIM

HIM

Chapter 4

Rosaline POV

Hi my name is Rosaline I'm a vampire and am Edward, Alice, and jaspers adoptive sister. And my husband is Emmett. My story about my human life is a long and sad one so I skip it this is about what I think of Edwards taste in music. Edward likes the band HIM as mentioned numerous times I'm sure by my other family members, they have also probably without a doubt told u his two favorite and constantly played songs. His band choice I don't really like it its too loud and has some strong cuss words in it but I just don't pay much attention to it that's all I do to ignore it. Its just noise which im sure at least half of the family would agree with. I prefer opera music myself that's real music the way they can get their voices to be that high and perfect is magical and beautiful. But this is just my opinion on the music I prefer not Edwards taste. I sometimes hear Bella singing along with Edward to his absolute favorite song (Edwards words not mine) vampire heart. I think that song is a bit insulting toward vampires like myself cause the song is about a vampire and human falling in love implying that all vampires fall in love with humans. I didn't my husband and I were turned into vampires before we fell in love and got married so I fell in love with a vampire like myself not a mere mortal human. (No offence Bella) you see that was exactly the case with my brother Edward and Bella my brother was the vampire and Bella up until recently had been human. He had fallen madly in love with her when she was a human even before she became a vampire. That song belongs to Bella and Edward although now she sings it as a vampire in love with a vampire not human x vampire. My husband, brothers, Bella, and Alice think the band is great. My adoptive parents and me think its ok and a bit too much we are the only ones that are not so crazy about that music like the others. Jasper like Edward is a HIM fanatic and absolutely loves the band.


	5. Chapter 5

HIM

HIM

Chapter 5

Jasper POV

Special thanks to coolieofreak for the song suggestions

Hi my name is jasper Cullen and I'm a vampire in Carlisle' s adoptive all turned vampire family Carlisle was not the one to turn me into a vampire I was already a vampire when he found me I was a newborn or someone who had just been turned into a vampire. Im still trying to control myself I kinda go crazy whenever someone accident prone like Bella hurts herself. Anyway that's not what this is about this is about my brother Edwards awesome taste in music he likes the band HIM and so do Emmett and I. The night Bella was turned into a vampire the HIM version of don't fear the reaper was playing as Edward slowly and carefully turned her to a vampire like she wanted. One night we even had karaoke night in the living room were Bella, Edward, Emmett, and I sang rip out the wings of a butterfly, vampire heart, dead lovers lane, baby join me In death, and HIM's version of don't fear the reaper. We sang those songs as a group and then laughed about it afterward it was fun. Even Rosaline and our parents clapped even though they don't really like our choice in music and my precious Alice came over to me and hugged and kissed me she kinda likes our music at least more than our parents and sister Rosaline. After that karaoke night all we could do was discuss what songs from HIM we should sing next time we had a karaoke night. Bella started humming the song baby join me in death quietly while we were talking she has a beautiful voice whenever she sings but she denies it up and down. Bella and Edward when they sing together are perfect Emmett and my voice is not as good as our brothers but that doesn't stop us from singing along because the songs just make u wanna sing along to them so it's a must even if u suck at singing like Emmett and I. Now all we have to do is convince our parents and sister that HIM isn't just noise as they think it is and maybe Charlie Bella's father who is a cop in forks,


	6. Chapter 6

HIM

HIM

Chapter 6

Emmett POV

Hi im Emmett Cullen brother to jasper, Edward, Alice, brother in law to Bella (now a Cullen), adoptive son to Esme and Carlisle and husband to Rosaline. I like my brothers and sister in law love the band HIM it is an awesome band. My brothers and sister in law like the songs vampire heart, rip out the wings of a butterfly, dead lovers lane, join me in death (Bella and Edwards favorite) and don't fear the reaper. We even sung it for a karaoke night a week ago. It was pretty except I don't sing it all the time because Rosaline doesn't like it and I don't wanna torture her. I just sing along when its just our little group aka Edward, jasper, Bella, and I then I let loose and sing along. Its fun when you're not the only one singing in the Cullen mansion. It's more fun when some of your family likes the same music and is singing along with you. I don't know why I like the band HIM when my lovely wife doesn't like it instead she likes opera but I think its unruly how high they can get their voices it scares me and believe me I don't get scared easily I'm a vampire. But that's just my opinion not necessarily other humans or vampires opinion. We are all entitled to our opinions we all choice what we want in life if we didn't we'd all be mindless zombies who were exactly the same. HIM's music kind of all revolves around death or monsters and love but I like that kind of music it suits me. I think were planning on singing the song buried alive by love for karaoke night with Bella and Edward as the lead singers and choreographers of the song. That should be interesting and fun for us since we kind of formed a HIM fan/singing club right here in the mansion. We are crazy about this band it is the best band ever and I know three other people who would agree with me. I wonder if there are any other vampires who like the band HIM as much as my little family group do and me. Or who knows maybe even stinking werewolves like Jacob black like HIM.


	7. Chapter 7

HIM

HIM

Chapter 7

Esme POV

Hi im Esme Cullen wife to Carlisle im his bloodmate and im the mother like figure/adoptive mom to Edward, jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosaline. My husband and bloodmate Carlisle Cullen turned me into a vampire. I'm here to talk about my son Edward's obsession to the band HIM. I'm not fond of it but I let Edward express himself any way he wants to and now jasper and Emmett like it as well and lovely Bella likes it as well. Edward has a number of favorite songs from that band as well as every CD they have ever made. I sometimes wonder if all seventeen-year-old boys like this band but then again Edward and my boy's aren't normal people and Edward has been seventeen for ninety years. His music is often heard all the way from his room on the highest floor of the house blasting away and sometimes jasper and Emmett are in there with him and Bella. All my kids have bloodmates now Edward has his newly turned vampire and fiancé Bella, jasper has Alice, and Emmett has Rosaline. My husband Rosaline and I are the only ones in the house who don't really like HIM; Alice kind of likes it but prefers hip-hop instead. The boys and Bella put on a lovely show of karaoke one night when we decided to have karaoke night in the mansion. The boys are crazy about that band they are as they have told me (HIM fanatics) Bella admitted this too. I think it's a shame the boys have gotten Bella interested in this music she would at least do better if she liked Alice's music instead. In fact on the night the boys did their karaoke night when they were singing to the song vampire heart Bella showed off her new fangs and hissed it was part of the show but I think that was a little to much. But I will admit that over all their choreography was pretty impressive. Overall their performance was fun to watch and see how much they enjoy their music and their choreography. They are free to express themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

HIM

HIM

Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

Hi I'm Carlisle Cullen I'm the adoptive father of jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosaline, and Edward, and Esme's bloodmate. I turned most of the vampires in my house into vampires I found them near death and staring it in the face when I changed them. Edward was the first one I turned he was 17 and dying from the Spanish influenza so I saved him. Now he is a healthy young teenager who is engaged to his newly turned vampire used to be human girlfriend Bella swan now Bella Cullen. There is something you should know about my son he is addicted to the band HIM. He always listens to it 24/7 in his silver Volvo, in his room with Bella, everywhere. And now my other boys jasper and Emmett like the band as well. They even have a little HIM club in the house and like to perform some songs for us with choreography on karaoke nights. This can be very entertaining but I think his music is a little on the obnoxious just noise side. His music is not my forte but I enjoy seeing him enjoying it so much he loves that band and has gotten Bella to like it as well, something im not to happy about Bella is a sweet girl and innocent. Now she loves that music as much as Edward, which makes them closer, that's a good thing because last year when Bella almost died after getting attacked by another vampire named James Edward was afraid he'd lost her forever. I think their favorite song is either vampire heart or join me in death. It would be a shame if someone asked me what my son and daughter in laws favorite song is I and I didn't know that would be embarrassing. So that's why I sort of pay attention just in case I need to for future reference. I love to see Edward happy and Bella his bloodmate and listening to the band HIM makes him happy and that makes me happy just to see him happy.

OOC this is the last chapter in my HIM story

THE END


End file.
